


Seperate But Still Together

by Arztwolf



Category: The Strange Case of Dr. Jekyll and Mr. Hyde - Robert Louis Stevenson
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-24
Updated: 2019-07-07
Packaged: 2020-03-13 17:42:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 1,314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18945757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arztwolf/pseuds/Arztwolf
Summary: Dr. Henry Jekyll separates himself from Edward Hyde, but things don't go as planned.





	1. Chapter 1

"Please don't, Sir."  
Those were the first words out of Dr. Henry Jekyll's housekeeper, Mary's, mouth upon sight of Edward Hyde, barefoot and cowering before them. "The poor dears scared out of his wits, he is."   
And he was, with good reason. Upon regaining consciousness, Henry had found Edward rifling through his wardrobe, having already found a suitable pair of trousers, shirt, and vest. Sensing that Henry was awake, Edward bolted from the room with Henry in hot pursuit, threatening all manner of bodily harm once he laid hands upon him. The end came when Edward found himself trapped in the kitchen with Henry brandishing a butcher knife at him. 

"And why should I not!? The demon has done nothing but wreck havoc his whole miserable life!" Henry protested as he glared at Edward in utter disgust.   
"He's like a masterless dog let loose on the street, Sir, he's just following his instincts!" Mary countered as she stared him down.   
"His instincts are as base as any ne'er-do-wels I've ever seen!"  
"He's not had the upbringing we've had, Sir. No parents or teachers to guide him, nothing but his wits keep him alive."  
Henry once again looked upon the trembling creature huddled on the floor of his kitchen. "You're right, Mary." He set the knife down. "Can you care for him while I try and come up with a solution to this disaster?"  
"I'll try my best, Sir."


	2. Chapter 2

Stepping between Edward and the door, Mary folded her arms and stared sternly at him.   
"I know what you are and what you're capable of," she declared, "so don't try anythin', ya hear me?"  
Edward looked imploringly at her as he began to whimper pitifully.  
"You are a thief and a liar, Edward Hyde; a little whimperin' isn't gonna work on me!" She grabbed a tuft of his shaggy brown hair and pulled till he was on his feet. Staring into his honey colored eyes, she issued her threat.   
"Use those fangs or claws, and I'll let the master do whatever he wants to ya, got it?"  
Edward vigorously nodded his head; he was slight and underweight enough that he didn't stand a chance against Mary, even with fangs and claws.   
Seeing that he got the message, she let go of his hair and placed an arm around his thin shoulders. "I've got some bread and jam, would that interest ya?"  
"Ye-Yes, Ma'am," Edward answered in a high pitched yet soft voice.


	3. Chapter 3

"We have to get him out of here before the staff arrives, Sir!" Mary urgently told Henry as the clock struck three in the morning, "They'll go into hysterics upon sight of him!"  
"But were can he go? There is not a corner of this house they don't venture to!"  
"The garden shed? It's locked up for the winter."  
Henry sighed. "That'll do, but come Spring he must be gone."

Mary unlocked the kitchen door and peeked inside. "'e's asleep, Sir."  
Edward sat at the table with his head resting on his folded arms, his breathing shallow and even. Henry pushed past Mary and placed his hand on Edward's back, effectively pinning him to the table.   
"Get off me ya bastard!" Edward snarled as he struggled to get free while Henry placed a leather dogs collar around his neck and buckled it; he then jerked the attached leash, causing Edward to gasp and choke. A few more such episodes and Edward became docile. He didn't even complain when told to get up and follow them, just trudged along like an obedient dog. 

"You will stay here till we find more suitable accommodations for you," Henry informed him as he slammed the door and locked the padlock.


	4. Chapter 4

At noon Henry sent Mary to the shed with a pitcher of water.   
"Be careful when you open the door," he'd warned her, "that crafty demon is sure to be waiting on the other side!"

His warning turned out to be unnecessary when she found Edward curled up in a ball with his back to her.   
"Ya all right ?"  
Startled, he crawled to the nearest corner and crouched on his haunches like a frightened dog, his eyes never once leaving her.   
"Oh, love, it's okay," she took a step forward so she could place the pitcher in the center of the room, "it's just water, nothin' to be afraid of." She retreated to the door and waited to see what he would do.   
Slowly he crept out from the safety of the corner and sniffed the pitcher till he was satisfied it was safe before picking it up and gulping the contents.   
"Th-Thank you," he told her as he scurried back to the corner. 

 

"He's like an animal, sir," she anxiously told Henry upon returning to the house, "sittin' on the floor the way a dog does and he rarely says a word!"  
Henry closed the book he'd been reading and took off his glasses to rub the bridge of his nose. "That's because he's NOT human, Mary. He's the uncivilized side I'd been trying to do away with."  
"You don't mean to have him locked up or worse, do you, Sir?"  
"No, I could never do that. I-I have a sort of fatherly attachment to him; I can't explain it, but it's there." Henry steepled his fingers. "Even though he tries me greatly."


	5. Chapter 5

"I do believe you're talents lay in the theater," Henry stood with arms folded, "you're acting is on par with the bard himself!"  
"Jus' lemme go!" Edward snapped, unappreciative of Henry's mocking tone concerning him making Mary think him a poor scared creature.   
Henry unfolded his arms. "And expose society to your criminality? I dare think not!"  
Edward growled at him and bared his teeth as he stood up. "Just 'a ya gonna stop me!?"   
"Like this," he grabbed Edward's throat and slammed him back against the wall, "and I'll do much worse if you place a hand on me!" He snarled in Edward's face as Edward raised a hand to scratch him; the knife Henry had produced to press into his stomach was incentive enough for him to lower his hand.   
"Good," Henry let go of him as he put away the knife, "you'll be coming with me."  
"Can I brin' me cat?" Edward pointed towards the calico cat peering into the sheds small window with a look that told Henry he had a long history with it.   
"If you wish to."

 

"I dare say that's 'is friend, Sir." Mary smiled as Henry told her how Edward had sat on the bed stroking and talking to the cat.   
"But where the devil did it come from!?"  
"It's lived in the alley behind the house for years, Sir," Mary told him as she went to answer the door "you've just never been back there. :


	6. Chapter 6

Seven minutes spent prying at the lock on the window with a penknife gave him a night spent NOT in the confines of Henry's house. The first place he went was to the pub he'd always frequented; with a few choice words and a flash of his teeth, he got back his spot at the bar.

Henry took the news as if nothing out of the ordinary had occurred. "Was only a matter of time," he told Mary as he put on his coat and left to go retrieve him. 

What took Edward ten minutes, took Henry three hours spent walking from pub to pub till he caught a glimpse of his former prisoner. Steeling his nerves, he entered the disreputable establishment. 

"Let go of me, ya bastard!" Edward howled as Henry dragged him home by his ear.  
"I will, once you're safely behind a locked door. "

Now with the window nailed shut, Edward flopped down onto the bed as Patches came to investigate him.  
"Bastard," Edward muttered into the pillow as the cat pushed her head into his side.


End file.
